


Hannah becomes Billie eyelash And Akko becomes Finneas, (Help Me, I don't know what I'm doing)

by Badatartstuff



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Don't expect this to be updated, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kinda? A Billie Eilish crossover, Unfinished, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badatartstuff/pseuds/Badatartstuff
Summary: Diana and Amanda cheat on Akko and Hannah, So they leave school and write music, And since they are popular they get to preform at a reunion at Luna Nova, They are all messes
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hannah becomes Billie eyelash And Akko becomes Finneas, (Help Me, I don't know what I'm doing)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this like a year ago, but then I fixed it like 2 days ago and was all like fuck it I'll post it, Also I took inspiration from this one story on like Wattpad or something, I actually tried to find the story on my old account but couldn't find it so like.. yeahhh.

Backstory 

Diana Cavendish, Known for her family's motto "Affection". Diana's mother passed away when she was at a young age and she never got to experience the family's motto how it was intended. As she grew up she became more isolated and the urge for her to rebel grew stronger. That is, until she met Akko Kagari, a girl who transferred from Japan to England to learn magic and follow her dreams. Diana saw a lot of confidence and joy in the girl, always putting smiles on other peoples faces, being determined about everything she does, finding a way into Diana's heart, she quickly became envious. Diana couldn't break out of her walls of insecurity so she started to grow a hate towards Akko and laughed at her mistakes. Until she realized that she was the one who was blowing things out of proportion and that they can possibly become great friends. So, when they saved the world together Diana was confident to become friends with Akko and grow their bond. And, They did, immediately, they became the closest friends of the "New 9 witches” They were always by each other's side, Diana even started to tutor Akko, It was an excellent friendship.

Then the developing feelings started; they both had the urge to see each other more and Diana was the first one to realize it. It all began with the staring and glances they would share during lunchtime and classes, then it became subtle touches, and hand holding. Then on a sunny day came the confession, Akko, was surprisingly the first one to confess her feelings and Diana awkwardly admitted she felt the same. The first weeks of the relationship was a lot of blushing and awkward kissing, But over time they started to get more and more comfortable with each other everyday, and it quickly led to their first time. They of course went slow for the few couple of months but, the unbearable heat between them became too much for them to handle. It was basically routine at that point Diana was the one that came in every night, But this particular night when she finished with Akko she was already ready to leave.

Akko of course got suspicious after a few days and followed Diana before she went to her dormitory. She would always see Diana enter a room and stay in there for about an hour and she would always come outside with her clothes all ruffled and stained. But on this particular night the other person in the room decided to come out and what Akko saw would change her life forever. It was Amanda O'Neil, her best friend, Hannah's girlfriend, and her wing-man she was, of course, broken by seeing them together. But she managed to calm down and took a picture and left the scene as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. But she didn't go to her dorm, she went to the blue team dorm and told Hannah and Barbara to call everyone in their friend group to the dorm except for Diana and Amanda.

They followed her request and called all of their friends. Akko immediately shared the story and picture of what had happened, Sucy immediately confirmed the situation because she noticed the glances that Diana and Amanda shared. Hannah and Akko were crying almost all night and, when Diana and Amanda knocked on the door none of them decided to answer the door. The next morning Hannah and Akko didn't show up to class and Amanda and Diana were worried and asked the rest of their friends if they knew where the two were. They all answered that they didn't know. Two days later they showed up to class but didn't talk to anyone and didn't say anything. Diana and Amanda tried to talk to them in the cafeteria but the rest of their friends defended them and told them that Akko and Hannah knew what happened and that they didn't want to talk to anyone. Amanda and Diana were left in the cafeteria sobbing on the floor humiliated and embarrassed.

A week later Diana had a chance to speak to Akko and she did but it ended up with the end of their relationship, The same thing happened with Hannah and Amanda the same week. Four witches were left hurt and broken. Akko and Hannah made the choice to leave the school and left the whole school in sorrow and disbelief, but the announcement hurt Diana and Amanda the most. They both became isolated and avoided talking to anyone, Diana became the head of the Cavendish family and Amanda became a professional broom racer after they graduated. The only thing they both could think of though was how they ruined their perfect relationship’s and how much they missed it.

They soon found out that Hannah and Akko both moved to the United States and became very popular artists around the world. They both work together on music, but they mainly work on Hannah's music because she had the most popular music. Akko is the one that makes the beats and sound, Hannah is the one that sings, but they both write the lyrics together. They both gave up on relationships after what happened to them, it destroyed them and they both fell into a deep depression, but It ended up being the inspiration for the music that they created. The lyrics are what got them popular quickly because most people can relate being broken hearted over relationships and life in general.

When Amanda and Diana found out about their career they both listened to their music that they created together and alone. Diana searched mostly for Akko's music and pictures. She noticed that Akko got a new haircut that looked amazing on her, she looked more like a boy, she also dyed her hair into a goldish/brown color. And her personality changed, she became more serious and calm, she also had a deeper voice, and in general became more masculine. Amanda searched for Hannah's music and pictures. She noticed that she changed her eye color to blue by using contacts, and that she dyed her hair black and green. She also became more serious, sleep deprived, and had a dark humor.

Then they both found out that they would be performing at the school reunion because Akko's achievement of saving magic across the world, and Hannah being part of the "9 New Witches". Diana had to go because her family sponsors the school and Amanda had to be there because her family is high class in the magic community. They all, of course, were nervous to see their old lovers that shattered their hearts, but two of them had a mission to accomplish, to get the other two back into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I'll post more of this, I don't think I'm good at writing, but If for some reason someone wants to make an actual story of this, go for it, just give credit I guess??


End file.
